totaldramaxtmxfandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
Total Drama World Wide Description 18 returning contestants from Total Drama Island and Action are now competing in Total Drama World Wide! Introducing two new contestants, Alejandro and Sierra. Follow the contestants around the world, competing for another million dollars, with your host Chris McLean. *hears a knife sharpening* A-a-and Chef Hatchet. Contestants Episodes * The Big Apple - Part 1 * The Big Apple - Part 2 * Boating in Italy * Yukon Do Better Than That! * G'Day Australia * El Bullio * Deep Blue Sea * German Grumps * Amazon Drama * Robbery in Paris * Japanese HiJinks * The Aftermath: 1 * Big Ben Diving * Sweden Ya * Russia Can Be Murder * Welcome to Hollywood! * Hassle in the Castle * The Aftermath: 2 * Million Dollar Cook-off * Pirates of Jamaica * Taj Mahorror * Borneo Revolution * Roman Fools * Irish Dogs * The Aftermath: 3 * The Final Season...Maybe Elimination Table *1 Non-Elimination Episode *2 Aftermath Episode Notes Male: This color represents a male contestant. Female: This color represents a female contestant. WIN: Was on the winning team in episode 1 - 10. WIN: Won a challenge for himself/herself/their team. IDOL: Used their immunity idol to get out of Elimination. IN: Got their name called at Elimination. LOW: Got the last barf bag. OUT: Was voted off or eliminated. WINNER: Was the winner of Total Drama World Wide. RUNNER-UP: Was the runner-up of Total Drama World Wide. Elimination Order 21. Ezekiel - His hat blew off during the challenge and he chased after it, causing his team to lose. 20. Bridgette - She and Geoff made out to much during the challenge, but everyone favored Geoff over her. 19. Harold - Harold got LeShawna, Eva, Noah and Tyler to vote him off, also voting himself, because he thought he slowed the team down. 18. DJ - Everyone, except Cody and Izzy, voted DJ off for not going in the mine to help look for the gem. 17. Geoff - Heather convinced her alliance to vote him off, and he didn't try during the challenge 16. Katie - Katie didn't want to do the challenge, so she gave the flag to Heather, resulting in her elimination. 15. LeShawna - Eva convinced Lindsay, Noah and Tyler to vote her off, for being a threat. 14. Sierra - Sierra didn't help them out during the challenge. 13. Cody - Cody didn't vote, so Cody's vote was counted against himself. 12. Izzy - Heather had her alliance vote Izzy off. 11. Duncan - Heather got her alliance and Alejandro's alliance to vote him off. 10. Eva - She was blindsided by Heather. 9. Lindsay - Heather managed to get Lindsay voted off by convincing a few contestants. Noah also helped out in her elimination. 8. Noah - He was eliminated for breaking up Lindsay and Tyler in the last episode, but he quit. 7. Alejandro - LeShawna told Gwen that Alejandro was planning on voting her off. Heather and Courtney voted him off for being a flirt. 6. Sadie - Courtney convinced Heather, LeShawna and Gwen that she was coming after them. 5. LeShawna - Heather used her idol, which caused her to be eliminated. 4. Heather - Courtney, Tyler and Gwen were fed up with her attitude and coniving ways. 3. Courtney - She failed to complete the challenge, which led to her elimination. 2. Tyler - Tyler was the runner-up of Total Drama World Wide. 1. Gwen - Gwen was the winner of Total Drama World Wide. Category:Seasons